megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Megamix
and Quick Man.]] Mega Man Megamix, known as in Japan, is a Mega Man manga drawn by Hitoshi Ariga, first released in 1997 in Japan. The manga is published in the US by Udon Entertainment, and the first book was released on February 24, 2010. Release Information Rockman Remix and Rockman Gigamix are also included as they contain stories from Rockman Megamix. See also Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. Related works Rockman Remix is a manga by Hitoshi Ariga with three stories, two from the Mega Man classic series and one from the Mega Man X series called "Mega Mission", which is based on the Carddas Rockman X Mega Mission released by Bandai. The classic stories where used again later in the re-release of Mega Man Megamix, but the story "Destruction Order" was modified to adapt with the story of the first game, "The Birth of Mega Man". The art of the original Metal Heart is also different, but the story was not modified in later releases. Stories: #Destruction Order #Metal Heart #Mega Mission Rockman MANIAX Rockman MANIAX are short comical stories by Hitoshi Ariga that where originally published in Comic Bom Bom between 1997-1998, and some of the stories where re-released in the 2003 Rockman Megamix releases. Below are some of the main stories: *'Talk with Guest Characters:' Hitoshi Ariga talk with the manga characters. *'Dr. Wily's Animal Kingdom:' Dr. Wily introduce animal robots. *'This Month's Justice:' Short stories with Duo talking with a Robot Master, which ends with Duo thinking they are doing something wrong and punish them. For instance, when he was going to shake hands with Sword Man, Sword Man accidentally uses the arm with his sword, and Duo throws him far away with a uppercut, leaving his legs behind. *'Dr. Rightot's Laboratory:' Rightot (Auto) tries to create one robot in each story, some of then being Bikkuri Man (Surprise Man), Shake Man, Massage Man, TV Man, Sexy Man, Suika Man (Watermelon Man) and Giga Rightot (Giga Auto), but they don't work well and accidentally hurt Dr. Light when they explode in the end. Rockman Gigamix is a manga by Hitoshi Ariga releases between 2009-2010 in 3 volumes with new stories. Stories: Volume 1: *Asteroid Blues *Burning Wheel Volume 2: *White Nightmare *Moon of Darkness Volume 3: *Toward a Bright Tomorrow Rockman's Soccer Rockman's/Mega Man's Soccer is a large series of many small, comedic comic strips based on Mega Man's Soccer, written during 1994. In an interesting note, Ariga writes in a preview right before the strips they were released before ''the actual game did, and he did his best to represent the game using previews from magazines, but unfortunetely, after they were published, it turned out much more different than the actual game. Below are the sections for the comics: *'Run Towards Tomorrow:' This series of comic strips start off with Dr. Wily, who wanted to simply challenge Mega Man to a soccer game, but, to his robots from Mega Man 2, he is strangely thrown into jail. Throughout the strips, the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters try challenging other Robot Masters from other games, yet from usually they end up disastorous. In the end, Proto Man gets Dr. Wily out of jail, and shows him that his robots did what he requested. *'Full of Energy, Full of Dreams!: In this series, the Robot Masters show off thier unique soccer fields, including a top of a train, field of moving gears, and a star field. However, when Mega Man tries them, they usually end up to be unplayable, or just bad enviroments, and he ends up going home. However, at the end, Wily tries to show off his field, but nobody was there. (Humorously, it was filled with spikes and Yoku Blocks.) *'Enter the Ultimate Team Members!!: '''In this series, Dr. Wily attempts to beat Mega Man by using several fortress boss characters from the games as players. However, they suprisingly lose easily 38 to nothing, as they were either stationary, flying, or useless. *'Roll's Soccer: 'Wanting to participate in soccer games, Mr. X builds her several copies of herself to let her participate, but with the truthful intention on beating Mega Man. At first, Roll doesn't even know how to play, everybody is happy, but to Mr. X's dismay. As a result, he places "Wily Chips" in the copies and makes them evil, but he is deafeated when one of the copies is hit in the head and coughs out the chip, and Mega Man attacks Mr. X/Dr. Wily. *'Rise of the Little Guys!!: 'The story begins with a Met, Spine, and Bomber Pepe watching them people play soccer, wanting to play soccer themselves. As a result, the Met challenges all of the robot masters and the minor characters begin playing. As a result, the robots "fire" them, and they willingly quit, but end up on a winning streak and beat them, sending the Robot Masters into depression. *'Rockman's Soccer is Eternal Hopelessness: 'In this last series, the Robot Masters are still depressed, and they refuse to play anymore. As a result, the Mega Man Killers begin to join in the tournament (but they are immediately disqualified as they quit thier first match, as they want to only face Mega Man), along with upgraded fortress bosses, the minor characters, and the now-undepressed Robot Masters. Story The story from Megamix, Remix and Gigamix. The Birth of Mega Man is based on the first Rockman game. In the year 20XX, Rock was invented by Dr. Light. He explains to him the world had humans living peacefully with robots, to help aid their labors and work. He was an inventor who created the Robot Masters, robots of high intelligence, endurance, and were used for new purposes. Later, Rock serves him some tea, and he questions when he would see his "brothers" for the first time. This is interrupted when Roll comes into the room and attempts to kick them out to clean it up, despite Dr. Light says he was very busy. Later, Elec Man was heard leaving his station, and suddenly commands all the robots to attack the humans. The other 5 Robot Masters start doing the same, and Dr. Light is immediately informed of their actions. The human military fails to stop them, and Rock, with a strong sense of justice, asks Dr. Light to convert him into a fighting robot. He is reluctant, as he made him for domestic usage, but he does anyway, equipping him with the Mega Buster (even though he is peaceful, he had to study firearms for Fire Man and Elec Man). He then quickly defeats Cut Man in one shot of his cannon, and takes his Rolling Cutter ability. Soon, a large tank the shape of twin pyramids starts to roll in, and Mega Man infers the other Robot Masters are in there. One by one, he successfully defeats each one, knowing their weaknesses. Dr. Light tries to enter the area, and discovers a chip inside Cut Man's body with Dr. Wily's "W" insignia, and that he caused them to go haywire. When Mega Man reaches Elec Man, he successfully defeats him, but an announcement in the tank says the power of it was beginning to become unstable, and would cause a large explosion if not stopped. Elec Man reluctantly reveals he had to keep its energy balanced, and Mega Man could probably find something to stop it in the control room. As he accesses the room, he is caught by the Yellow Devil, and Wily reveals himself. However, Mega Man breaks free of the Yellow Devil's grasp, and tries to attack Wily, but his arm is sliced off by a mysterious robot covered in a robe. 7 other robots, all in robes appear, and Wily explains he didn't intentionally plan to use Light's robots to take over the world, but simply use them as a distraction to plan for HIS robots. He gets away, and the tank is about to explode. But then, Dr. Light shows up, and shows him he managed to get the Robot Masters under his control again, and they manage to stop the unstable power, preventing the explosion. They thank each other, and they all laugh as Cut Man was being "repaired" by Roll. R Destruction Order is based on Mega Man 2. It was originally released as "Destruction Order" in 1996 with "Metal Heart" in Rockman Remix, and the story was modified in the 1998 version of Rockman Megamix to fit with the story "The Birth of Mega Man". After the events of the first story, the government decides to dispose the six robots of Dr. Light due to the fact they were considered dangerous, despite being under Dr. Wily's control. Rock runs to the disposal building they are located in, despite the large storm, and is attacked by one of the robots covered in the robes. He then reveals himself, and tries to attack Rock, who changes into Mega Man, but fails due to the Air Shooter. He is about to be finished off, but Flash Man appears, and he joins in the brawl. Meanwhile Wood Man is sent to the disposal plant to find the six Robot Masters, and reactivates them. He offers them their lives back by joining him, or else they would be destroyed. They choose not to do join them, despite their fate, but Elec Man and Ice Man decide to (but Bomb Man discovers they were trying to trick Wood Man),and they go with him. After Air Man's robots and Flash Man are defeated, the storm passes, but Metal Man, and Crash Man appear to aid Air Man, and Wily makes a broadcast. He states throughout the city he built several "Skull Satellites", that would go into space and destroy the earth if he didn't achieve world domination. Mega Man is then aided by the other four of Dr. Light's Robot Masters, and Roll passes him Item-2 to get to the base, Crash Man tries to shoot him down, but instead passes his Crash Bombers to Heat Man to chase him. During the pursuit, Elec Man, at Wily's base successfully betrays Wood Man and burns him. However, his plan on attacking Wily is foiled when his chest is slashed open by Quick Man, who takes the Mecha Dragon. Mega Man, in the meantime, is now being chased over the ocean by Heat Man, and now Bubble Man. Mega Man then defeats both of them by kicking Heat Man into the water, and the boiling heat caused Bubble Man to retreat. The first Skull Satellite is about to launch, but is able to destroy it in one shot. Four more are launched, and all are destroyed except one. Wily is about to launch even more, but the control panel is frozen by Ice Man. When Crash Man, Air Man, and Metal Man see the explosions on the jumbotron, they retreat, saying the plan failed. On the last Skull Satellite, Item-2's engines go out, and he lands on the satellite. However, Quick Man and the Mecha Dragon are on it too, and Mega Man quickly discovers his identity. He is about to be attacked, but Flash Man all of a sudden appears and blocks him. He explains he came back for repairs, but discovered Mega Man was there, so he ends up wanting to be the one to take him out. In one last onslaught, Mega Man dodges Quick man, and destroys the entire satellite. Mega Man was declared destroyed as well, but Elec Man discovers him falling from the sky, unharmed, as he used Flash Man's Time Stopper to escape before the explosion. Later, Quick Man walks away from the wreckage of the satellite's remains, as well as Flash Man, who vows revenge on him. In the original version from Rockman Remix, the story begins with Mega and Roll in a stroll in the city. Suddenly, Dr. Wily makes an announcement on TV and his robots attack Mega Man, and Flash Man captures Roll. Some time later Dr. Light's robots appear to help and they fight against the robots while Mega Man uses Rush to rescue Roll and stop Wily. Asteroid Blues is a story from Rockman Gigamix based on the events of Mega Man 3, where Mega Man fights against the eight Robot Masters, Doc Robot, Break Man and Gamma. Metal Heart takes place after Mega Man 3. Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light are headed to a robot convention, while Wily, from his last battle, walks in the junkyard. He notices a torn-up, yet still active toy robot laying on the ground, and he tinkers with it. Later, he uses its brain to create the Yellow Devil MK-II, and commands it to give its revenge on the people that abused it. However, it refuses to obey, and despite the efforts of the Robot Masters of Mega Man 3 to stop it, the Yellow Devil rampages throughout the city. Mega Man, along with Rush search for the robot, but fail to stop it as well. Fortunately, they run into Wily's Robot Masters who were given orders to retrieve, and if needed to, destroy the Yellow Devil. Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light then reluctantly join forces with the Robot Masters and Dr. Wily to capture the robot. As it tunnels underground, Tango, Beat, and Snake Man search for it, but fail to find it as it "went out of sight" (Snake Man tried to look for the Yellow Devil himself, resulting in a fight between Tango and Beat, resulting distraction). Roll then suggests they see if the Mother Computer, a large city-wide robot scanner could find it. As they head over, Wily rudely asks Roll to get him a drink. Getting it himself, the machine suddenly pours out the Yellow Devil, and it trips the security, causing the shutters to close. Mega Man and Shadow Man are the only ones to slide under the closing shutters to chase after the Yellow Devil, but resulted trapping Magnet Man, Hard Man, Needle Man, and Gemini Man. The security robots come out, which they try to fight, but Magnet Man and Gemini Man's ricocheting weapons only attacked each other (coincidentally, the Gemini Laser hit Needle Man and the Magnet Missile hit Hard Man, which are their weaknesses). Dr. Light realizes the security system isn't trying to stop the Yellow Devil, so he tries to access the Mother Computer, but it sends out a strange code, "SON" over and over again, which they dismiss as a display error for SOS. Meanwhile, Shadow Man and Mega Man catch up to the Yellow Devil, which makes its way closer to the Mother Computer. Shadow Man then realizes that its weakness is its eye, because their weapons hurt him more in its head (Mega Man already knew that, and questioned why he didn't know, as those weaknesses are common for "enemies like him"). However, shortly after, Mega Man is literally punched out a window, but is saved after Shadow Man warps his shadow to catch Mega Man through the wall (despite the fact it was nighttime, but Snake Man, Top Man, and Spark Man quickly set up a spotlight to project an area of light). But they once again run into the devil again, but this time, getting very close to the Mother Computer, smashes Shadow Man into bits, defeating him. In one final attempt, Dr. Light asks Roll if she had any data on the Mother Computer, and she responds saying it originally was from a toy factory. Wily then admitted the Devil's brain's origin, and Dr. Light pieced together the fact the computer says "SON", it was trying to reach its "mother." The Yellow Devil finally reaches the Mother Computer, and Mega Man discovers this as well, but Shadow Man remembers Dr. Wily's orders, and attempts to destroy it. He hurls a Shadow Blade at the last moment as a sneak attack, and it slices through the Yellow Devil's eye, but Mega Man yells at him to stop, but it ends up blowing up the Mother Computer, and the entire city blacks out. Mega Man apologizes to the remains of the Yellow Devil's brain for preventing it to meet its mother, but manages to power the connection using what remains of his energy. He wakes up later, and the Mother Computer had suffered too much damage, and it, along with the brain of the Yellow Devil, are converted happily into the maintenance robot for the park. Dr. Wily then swears revenge, as he is "a true genius", with the Robot Masters asking, "Will he ever quit?" Return of the God of Death happens some months after Mega Man 4. Dr. Wily reactivated Skull Man, who wants revenge for being deactivated by Dr. Cossack and attacks Cossack's castle. He wasn't able to find Cossack, but Pharaoh Man, Dust Man and Drill Man are taken by the Skeleton Joes with him. Later, Dr. Cossack is in a TV interview about a book he released about the relationship between humans and robots. Ring Man, severely damaged, rushes to Dr. Light's laboratory to ask help from Mega Man, but it was too late as Skull Man captured Cossack during the interview. Mega Man, Roll and Beat goes to Dr. Cossack's lab, finding it destroyed. After helping Bright Man, Toad Man, Dive Man and Kalinka, they help Mega Man find Dr. Cossack, but things get worse when Beat disappear, Roll and Kalinka are also kidnapped, and they need to fight against Dust Man, Drill Man and Pharaoh Man. Holiday of Soldiers happens after Mega Man 5. Dr. Light's six robots from the first game finished their jobs and are going home. In the way they see two robots (Dark Man 1 and 2) stealing a bank and they try to stop them, but suddenly the two are stopped by a mysterious robot with shades (Proto Man). Another unknown robot (Bass) has seen how fast he defeated the two and wants to fight against him. Light's robots try to help, but they get in trouble with Bass and Treble, and Proto Man leaves without fighting to take Bass away from them. A few days later, Mega Man, Roll, Auto and the six robots go to a amusement park, and there they find the Mega Man 5 bosses (who acts like Super Sentai characters when fighting in the manga) working to obtain money for Wily, but they don't want to fight and have fun together. After a lot of fun, Bass appeared and almost hit Mega Man, but Elec Man noticed Bass and saves Mega Man and a human kid near him. Bass causes chaos in the park, and the Mega Man 5 robots help the civilians while Mega Man fights for the first time against Bass. Power Battle In , Bass and the Dark Men kidnapped Roll to lure Mega Man into a fight against Bass. The Strongest Enemy to Date The Strongest Enemy to Date (史上最強の敵) has the events of Mega Man 6, where Mr. X tries to conquer the world, and the fight against Copy Rockman. Burning Wheel is a story from Rockman Gigamix based on Mega Man: Battle & Chase and Mega Man 7. White Nightmare is a story from Rockman Gigamix based on Mega Man V and Mega Man 8. A powerful alien robot (Duo's original form) is after the evil Dr. Wily to destroy him, and he destroys anything that tries to stop him, including the Robot Masters from Mega Man 2, 3 and 7. Wily and Shade Man escape the base in a Hogale, but despite the efforts of his robots, the ship is destroyed by the alien robot, along with Wily. However, the Wily in the Hogale is actually a decoy. The real Wily escaped from his base with Shadow Man and went to Dr. Light's laboratory to ask for help. When the alien robot arrived, Mega Man (with the Super Adaptor) and Dr. Light's robots managed to damage him, but suddenly hands appear around his body and he explodes, and nine robots appear from his body, the Stardroids (Space Rulers) led by Terra (Earth). Mega Man and Dr. Light's other robots are defeated by them and the laboratory is destroyed. Moon of Darkness is the continuation of White Nightmare. The Stardroids spread around the world and destroy several robots, including the Robot Masters from Mega Man 5 and Mega Man 6, and Terra is shown to be able to defeat over 100 robots without effort. Mega Man, Elec Man, Cut Man and Rush go after the Stardroids to stop them while Light and his other robots, along Wily and Shadow Man, stay in the ruined laboratory. Light's lab is suddenly attacked by Venus and Jupiter, and somewhere else, Mega Man and the others face Mercury, Saturn and Uranus. Terra summons Dark Moon, which flies to the sky and covers the Earth into darkness. Both groups have a rough battle against the Stardroids, and when Venus attempts to attack Light and Wily, Roll jumps in the front to protect them, but before Venus can do any harm, he is suddenly destroyed by a mysterious robot called Duo. 'Toward a Bright Tomorrow' Toward a Bright Tomorrow '(光る明日へ) is the conclusion of Rockman Gigamix, continuing where Moon of Darkness left off. Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass, Shadow Man, and Ring Man all go into space and fight against the Stardroids and Sunstar (Sungod). For Whose Sake? "'For Whose Sake?" (誰が為に) is a 16 page Rockman Megamix story that serves as a prologue of Mega Man 9 that came with the Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. A new law is established that robots should have lifespans to regulate the increasing number of robots, with them being scrapped when their time is over. Dr. Light doesn't agree with the law, but there is nothing he can do about it. Some time later, robots all over the world rampage against the new law, all of them being Dr. Light's robots. Dr. Light is the main suspect for this and is arrested. The six robots from the first game fight against the eight from Mega Man 9, but the six are defeated by them. Wily visits Light in jail, and hints he's the one behind it. The story ends with Mega Man preparing for the battle. Cast Note: This list is incomplete. Main characters *Dr. Right (Dr. Light) *Dr. Wily *Dr. Cossack *Kalinka *DRN000 Blues (Proto Man) *DRN001 Rockman (Mega Man) *DRN002 Roll *Forte (Bass) *Rightot (Auto) *Rush *Eddie *Beat *Tango *Reggae *Duo *Copy Rockman *Yellow Devil **Yellow Devil MK-II *Doc Robot Robot Masters Dr. Right's robots: *DRN003 Cut Man *DRN004 Guts Man *DRN005 Ice Man *DRN006 Bomb Man *DRN007 Fire Man *DRN008 Elec Man *DRN065 Concrete Man *DRN066 Tornado Man *DRN067 Splash Woman *DRN068 Plug Man *DRN069 Jewel Man *DRN070 Hornet Man *DRN071 Magma Man *DRN072 Galaxy Man Dr. Wily's robots: *DWN009 Metal Man *DWN010 Air Man *DWN011 Bubble Man *DWN012 Quick Man *DWN013 Crash Man *DWN014 Flash Man *DWN015 Heat Man *DWN016 Wood Man *DRWN017 Needle Man *DRWN018 Magnet Man *DRWN019 Gemini Man *DRWN020 Hard Man *DRWN021 Top Man *DRWN022 Snake Man *DRWN023 Spark Man *DRWN024 Shadow Man *DWN033 Gravity Man *DWN034 Wave Man *DWN035 Stone Man *DWN036 Gyro Man *DWN037 Star Man *DWN038 Charge Man *DWN039 Napalm Man *DWN040 Crystal Man *MXN041 Blizzard Man *MXN042 Centaur Man *MXN043 Flame Man *MXN044 Knight Man *MXN045 Plant Man *MXN046 Tomahawk Man *MXN047 Wind Man *MXN048 Yamato Man *DWN049 Freeze Man *DWN050 Junk Man *DWN051 Burst Man *DWN052 Cloud Man *DWN053 Spring Man *DWN054 Slash Man *DWN055 Shade Man *DWN056 Turbo Man Dr. Cossack's robots: *DCN025 Bright Man *DCN026 Toad Man *DCN027 Drill Man *DCN028 Pharaoh Man *DCN029 Ring Man *DCN030 Dust Man *DCN031 Dive Man *DCN032 Skull Man Stardroids: *Terra (Earth) *Mercury *Venus *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Pluto *Neptune Minor characters *Manga only characters *Charlie (a reporter based on a character from the Street Fighter series) *The 4 Dark Men *Chest, Plum and Ripot *Gamma (Asteroid Blues and Metal Heart) *Fake Man (For Whose Sake?) The Birth of Mega Man: *Big Eye *Bunby Heli *Changkey *Foot Holder *Killer Bomb *Met *Pepe *Picket Man *Suzy *Watcher *Crazy Razy R Destruction Order: *Mecha Dragon *Gremlin **Petit Gremlin *Kaminari Goro *Matasaburo *Pipi *Monking *Batton *Robbit *Springer *Sniper Joe Metal Heart and Return of the God of Death: *Telly *Potton *Skeleton Joe Burning Wheel: *4 Roader *Gilliam Knight *King Gajuras *Sisi Truck *Tripropellern White Nightmare: *Hogale *Bliking *Giant Metall *VAN Pookin *HannyaNED² The manga also has cameo appearances of characters from other series, like Denise as a weather forecaster in "R Destruction Order" and some humans from the MegaMan Battle Network series watching a screen in "Asteroid Blues". See also *Hitoshi Ariga *Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack External links *Rockman Tanjou - Site with scanlations of the manga. *Translation of the Rockman 9 manga in the Mega Man Network forum Category:Manga